This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to electronic games for simulating the play of card games.
People have apparently been involved in the playing of games since the beginning of recorded history. The interest of most such games is provided by the excitement of chance and the competitive qualities of playing against another person. Of course, this has required that more than one person be involved in each such game. Recently, various improvements in electronic circuitry, especially those related to semiconductors and computer circuitry, have led to the reduction of circuit size and have allowed various electronic circuits to be constructed which simulate well known games. In these electronic games, a person plays against the electronic machine thereby eliminating the necessity for other players. Many of these electronic games are quite expensive. In the usual case, the electronic game must be connected to a television set which provides the display upon which the game is presented. Such limitations of the prior art have made these electronic games useful, in general, only in a fixed situation, for example, in the living room of one's home.
Recently, a number of portable electronic games have been devised by which a person may play a particular simulated sports game such as football or basketball. These portable electronic games have their own built in displays and are much less expensive, in general than those which must be connected to a television set. They are also much more useful since they may be used in many more physical locations. However, the portable electronic games are usually unable to provide more than a single game for play by an operator because of the limited nature of their circuitry and the general requirement that they be powered by battery. In general, the portable electronic games have heretofore been relatively unsophisticated as contrasted to those which are associated with television sets.
It is, consequently, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic card simulating game.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic game capable of simulating a variety of card games.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic game capable of simulating the play of the game of Gin Rummy.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic Gin Rummy game operable at different skill levels.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic circuit capable of simulating the playing of the card game, Go Draw.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic game capable of simulating the play of the card games, Gin Rummy, Go Draw, and Thirty Three, through operator controlled inputs.